Barney Songs (video)
Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show that was released on November 7, 1995. It features clips from Season 3 episodes of "Barney & Friends". Plot Barney leads the viewer into fun songs from Season 3 episodes of "Barney & Friends". While this video doesn't have a true plot, the amount of songs is great for those who love the show's songs. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) Series Cast * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) * Shawn (John David Bennett, ll) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Song List VHS= # Barney Theme Song # Look Through the Window (Scene Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Growing (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) # Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Scene Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) # Who Took the Cookies? (Scene Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Make the Bread (Scene Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: On the Move) # I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: On the Move) # Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: Classical Cleanup) # Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) # Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: Classical Cleanup) # Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # Camera Safari (Scene Taken from: Camera Safari) # Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: Camera Safari) # The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea (Scene Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # Little Red Caboose (Scene Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) # Car Radio Medley: The Wheels on the Car/I Love the Mountains/Mister Sun/Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: Are We There Yet?) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) # I Love You (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) |-| DVD= # Barney Theme Song # Growing (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) # Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Scene Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) # Make the Bread (Scene Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: On the Move) # I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: On the Move) # Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: Classical Cleanup) # Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) # Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: Classical Cleanup) # Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # Camera Safari (Scene Taken from: Camera Safari) # Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: Camera Safari) # The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) (Scene Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) # Car Radio Medley: The Wheels on the Car/I Love the Mountains/Mister Sun/Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: Are We There Yet?) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) # I Love You (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) Trivia *This video marks the first time that: **Joe Phillips seres as music director. **The current Barney Home Video logo is used. **The Barney Theme Song is re-edited for a Home Video. *This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen finishing the song, "And the Green Grass Grows All Around" while he's going up the tree house. *This is another time where Barney doesn't turn to a plush at the end. Instead, he is seen leaving the treehouse. *When this was on DVD, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. Releases Gsfasd.jpg|Original Release (1995) Thetsa.jpg|Re-Release/DVD Release (2006) 518RYB1EREL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Original UK VHS Release (1996) Sequels A sequel titled, "More Barney Songs" was released on December 28, 1999. Another sequel titled, "Barney Songs From the Park" was released on January 7, 2003. Category:Barney Videos Category:1995 Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Barney Home Videos Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Season 3 Videos